Benutzer Diskussion:Remi010N
Hi, Professor Layton Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Dimitri Allen. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Mewgeta (Diskussion) 17:42, 11. Jun. 2012 Screenshots zu den Rätseln musst du nicht erstellen. Davon hat das Wiki schon reichlich genug. Bilder Gib der Datei die du hochladest einen für das Wiki sinnvollen Namen (Kugelfisch.jpg statt IMG1234.jpg) ohne Sonderzeichen und mit einer Dateiendung in Kleinbuchstaben (.jpg statt .JPG). --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:14, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wie wäre es mit den STUBs? Kategorie:Stub --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:45, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Gentleman der Wunder Wozu hast du eine eigene Seite zu ihm erstellt. Es ist doch Jean Descole. Und dieser hat einen eigenen Abschnitt. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 18:42, 15. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bilder 2 Wenn du Bilder hochladest, wäre es besser, wenn du auch noch die Lizenz hinzufügst. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 12:20, 8. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Nein, nicht einzeln! Hier http://s7.directupload.net/images/120909/lkhzfgnq.png [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 09:54, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kann es sein, das du Javascript deaktiviert hast? Oder hast du Javascript für deinen Browser nicht installiert? :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:57, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wie fügt man denn beim Bearbeiten die Lizenz ein? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:02, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:02, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Aber auf welche Weise kann man bei der Code Ansicht die Lizenz hinzufügen? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:35, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:35, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es so richtig ist, letzten Endes kommt es, glaub' ich, nur drauf an, ob die Lizenz da steht, es spielt bestimmt keine Rolle, ob sie beim direkt beim Hochladen oder ob sie einzeln eingefügt wurde. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:03, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:03, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Screenshots aus dem sechsten Spiel Woher kommen eigentlich die Bilder vom Trailer des sechsten Spieles? Und gibt es dort noch mehr davon, zum Beispiel von Broneph Reinel (im Trailer wird ja einmal sein Gesicht deutlich gezeigt) oder der großen runden Halle ganz am Ende des Trailers? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:40, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:40, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Super, danke. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:56, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:56, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Apropos, wenn du dazu in der Lage bist die Bilder einfach direkt aus dem Trailer zu fotographieren, geht das dann auch mit anderen Videos? Zum Beispiel gibt es auf Youtube ein Video mit einer Demoversion des Spieles in dem die ganze erste Videosequenz/Cutscene gezeigt wird, da gäbe es auch viele nützliche Ausschnitte. Ist nur ein Vorschlag, aber falls du von dort auch Bilder fotographieren willst/kannst, hier ist der Name des Videos: 「レイトン教授と超文明Aの遺産」ムービー El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:04, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:04, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Angela Ich habe auf Youtube ein französisches let's Play gefunden, da heißt sie Marissa Dumont. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:01, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:01, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Monte d'Or und Stansbury Monte d'Or liegt in einer Wüste und Stansbury liegt in der Nähe der Wüste. In Großbritannien gibt es keine Wüsten, die Charaktere in Stansbury und Monte d'Or sprechern aber alle Englisch als Muttersprache, also bleibt nur noch Amerika übrig. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:47, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:47, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Da Luke, als er am Ende von Professor Layton und die verlorene Zukunft nach Amerka geht, mit dem Schiff fährt, kann es gut sein, dass Layton, Emmy und Luke auch mit dem Schiff gekommen sind. Und bei einer Schiffsfahrt besteht manchmal die Möglichkeit sein Auto mitzunehmen. In Großbritannien kann Monte d'Or sich jedenfalls definitiv nicht befinden, da es da keine einzige Wüste gibt. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:04, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:04, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zugegeben, ginge es nur um Monte d'Or, wäre auch Australien eine Möglichkeit, aber Stansbury befindet sich bestimmt nicht in Australien, da kommen eigentlich nur Amerika und Großbritannien (oder Irand, aber da gibt es auch keine Wüsten) in Frage. Und da es sich neben der Wüste befindet, in der Monte d'Or errichtet wurde, bleibt wieder nur noch Amerika. Und die Wüsten in Australien sehen sowieso etwas anders aus als in Amerika. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC)El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:15, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus Was genau stellen die "Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus"-Bilder dar? El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:28, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Könnte es sein, dass diese Bilder irgendwo in Layton Kyouju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan verwendet werden? Vielleicht in einem Traum oder so? El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:38, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also, soweit ich das interpretieren kann, soll das wohl sowas wie ein Remake vom fünften Spiel werden. Hört sich auf jeden Fall interessant an, aber sollten wir dazu einen eigenen Artikel erstellen, oder es besser beim Artikel von "Professor Layton und die Maske der Wunder" erwähnen? El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 16:27, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich hoffe ja nicht, dass sie die Story des Spiels zu sehr verändern werden. Ich denke eher, dass sie einfach viel hinzufügen werden, was die Story nicht verändert, sondern vielleicht eher ergänzt. Zum Beispiel könnten sie vielleicht erklären, was es mit den Männern in Schwarz, die in Stansbury nach der Wand von Norwell fragten, auf sich hat oder so. El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 20:33, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bildnachfrage Hi, eines deiner Bilder hat mich sehr neugierig gemacht, und zwar dieses: Layton Kyoju to Kiseki no Kamen Plus 3.png. Laut Titel gehört wohl zur Maske der Wunder... Oder gehört es doch zu Teil 6? Dann bitte nicht zu viel verraten, es soll ja spannend bleiben. :) Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:05, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Gut, wir kennen ja leider die Verkaufszahlen in Deutschland nicht. Ich persönlich habe meine Zweifel, dass das Spiel bei uns erscheint. Oder wisst ihr mehr? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 17:32, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Orte in Layton 6 Ich kenne die Namen von der japanischen Website des Spiels. Da stehen jetzt alle Ortnamen. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob auch alle Übersetzungen zu hundert Prozent richtig sind, zum Beispiel bei "Marie Doll", da gibt es bestimmt noch eine viel besser Übersetzung. Und Kohanberu sollte man vielleicht besser Quanperu schreiben. El-OcsedEl-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:03, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wie diese industrielle Großstadt mit dem Turm heißt steht aber leider noch nicht da, ich hoffe, das wird spätestens bis zum Release des Spiels bekannt gegeben. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:05, 21. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Admin Ich sehe, dass du und El-Ocsed immer im Wiki seid und fleißig Artikel bearbeitet. Deswegen gebe ich euch beiden die Admin-Rechte. Falls du noch Fragen hast, schreib mich an :) Spoiler Um genau so ein Bild würde ich mir ja Sorgen machen. Oder um irgendetwas anderes, dass ohne Text schon viel verrät, zum Beispiel falls wieder irgendwas nur ein Fake ist, was man auf einem Screenshot deutlich erkennen würde (so wie beim Phantom aus dem vierten Spiel, obwohl da eigentlich sowieso klar war, dass es nicht echt ist). Oder falls es wieder einen überraschenden Hauptantagonisten gibt (wie zum Beispiel Clive im dritten Spiel) könnte es auch Bilder geben, auf denen das eindeutig zu erkennen wäre. Daher würde ich zumindest solche Bilder eher nicht verwenden. Was die Informationen über noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienene Spiele betrifft: Über Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney weiß ich noch einige spoilerde Informationen, da ich auf dem englischen Wiki zu unvorsichtig war (dort sind im Prinzip ÜBERALL Spoilerwarnungen, auch da wo keinen nötig wären, weshalb sie mir schon gar nicht mehr auffallen), habe die aber bewusst nicht ins deutsche Wiki geschrieben, um Spoiler zu vermeiden. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 11:06, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Na hoffentlich. Ich sehe natürlich schon ein, dass es sicher stimmt, dass die meisten Leute sich erhoffen, hier Informationen über noch nicht erschienene Spiele zu finden, aber dann sollten wir wirklich aufpassen, dass niemand zufällig auf Spoiler stößt. Über die Auflösung von Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney bin ich jedenfalls leider per Zufall gestoßen, und sowas kann ziemlich ärgerlich sein. Daher würde ich auch vorschlagen, dass wir gleich bei Professor Layton VS Ace Attorney (das ja auch noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen ist) schon mit den Spoiler-Warnungen anfangen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:23, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Die von der Seite Vorlage:Spoiler . El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:06, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Das ist seltsam. Aber ich benutze jetzt einfach die, die ich vobn der Code Ansicht der Seite Becella kopiert habe, so funktioniert es auch. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:16, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC)El-Ocsed Zunächst einmal, danke für die Warnung bezüglich des englischen Wikis. Ich glaube, kleine Spoiler wie die Tatsache dass Laytons Eltern im sechsten Spiel wieder vorkommen (Das finde ich übrigens sehr interessant) werden niemanden stören, nur bei größeren ist Vorsicht angesagt. Ich persönlich wäre ja dafür, eben wirklich schlimme Spoiler ganz zu vermeiden (und sonst natürlich immer Spoilerwarnungen anbringen, die die Spoiler verbergen) bzw. wenigstens keine Bilder dazu hochzuladen, da man auf die auch versehentlich stoßen kann. Was hier auch ein großes Risiko darstellt, sind Kategorie-Seiten, da man dort für gewöhnlich wohl nicht mit Spoilern rechnet. Daher schlage ich vor, etwaige Antagonisten, die noch nicht als solche bekannt sind (zum Beispiel falls es irgendeinen geheimen Hauptantagonisten wie Clive gibt) noch nicht in die Kategorie Antagonisten einzuordnen. Eine eventuelle andere Lösung wäre (was aber vermutlich nicht besonders professionell rüberkommt), bei den eigentlichen Artikeln über Charaktere, Orte etc. aus dem sechsten Spiel überhaupt keine Spoiler zu veröffentlichen und dafür eine eigene Seite zu erstellen, auf der sich alle Spoiler über das Spiel befinden. Übrigens, da du das Profilbild von Mamman (und auch von einigen anderen Charakteren) hochgeladen hast, habe ich mir gedacht, könntest du vielleicht auch noch die anderen Bilder der momentan bilderlosen Charaktere aus dem sechsten Spiel (Enoki, Harake und Cougar) hochladen? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:53, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das ist eine gute Idee. Also wenn es wirklich so riesige Spoiler sind, dann wäre es wohl wirklich nicht günstig, ungewollt darauf zu stoßen. Und noch was, wurde eigentlich auch der Name der Großstadt aus dem Spiel bekannt gegeben? Wenn ja, würde ich ihn bitte gerne wissen (es sei denn, der Name selbst ist auf irgendeine Weise ein Spoiler, auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie das möglich sein könnte), um einen kurzen Artikel darüber zu erstellen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 15:19, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Warnung, ich passe auf, dass ich die Bilder nicht sehe. Wie ich sehe hat Mewgeta geantwortet und aus dem, was da steht, schließe ich mal, dass wir Spoiler jetzt wohl wirklich vermeiden. Also theoretisch könnten wir die Bilder wohl vom Wiki entfernen, oder? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 14:48, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Das Problem ist nur, dass sie jetzt (solange keine neuen Bilder hochgeladen werden) auf der Hauptseite und auch immer am Rand zu sehen sind, wo man immer die drei neuesten hochgeladenen Bilder sieht. Des weiteren sind sie dann für immer unter den anderen Bildern, was es für Benutzer wie mich, die keine Spoiler wollen, unmöglich macht, die Liste mit den Bildern durchzugehen (zum Beispiel um Bilder zu einer Seite hinzuzufügen) ohne zu riskieren, auf Spoiler zu stoßen. Deshalb würde mich interessieren: 1.) Wie viele Bilder sind es? 2.) Haben die Bilder eine gute Qualität, oder sind sie eher etwas unscharf? Wenn sie nämlich sowieso eher von schlechter Qualität sind, würde es nichts ausmachen, sie zu löschen, denn wenn das Spiel dann herauskommt, ist es sicher leichter, sie in besserer Qualität zu finden. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 18:00, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nun, es wäre vielleicht schade, wenn die Bilder dann weg sind und wir sie nicht mehr wiederfinden. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, die Bilder zuerst zu kopieren und dann erst zu löschen, um sie bei Bedarf wieder hochladen zu können. Außerdem würde ich sagen, wir sollten vielleicht zuerst noch den Nutzer, der sie hochgeladen hat, kontaktieren und nach seiner Meinung fragen, damit er sich nicht wundert, warum seine Bilder gelöscht wurden. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:06, 15. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ja, ich würde sagen, das ist in Ordnung. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 07:55, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ---- : Da manche Spiele noch nicht hier in Deutschland erschienen sind z.B. (Professor Layton VS. Phoenix Wright oder Layton 6) denke ich, sollte man die Infos verbergen, die entweder nicht von Nintendo Deutschland der Öffentlichkeit angekündigt wurden (durch Newsletter, offizielle Pressemitteilung usw.) oder den Spielspaß verderben könnten. Also: :*Spoiler sollten den Spielspaß nicht verderben. :*Spoilerwarnung entfernen, wenn durch Nintendo Deutschland die Infos im Wiki offiziell angekündigt wurden. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 11:32, 14. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ---- Laytons Notizen Du kannst die Vorlage verwenden, wenn du was zitierst. Der Text ist dann kursiv und außerdem mit Anführungszeichen. Beispiel: => --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 15:44, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich :) --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 12:34, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Re: Name der Stadt in Layton 6 Danke für den Namen. Ich schätze mal, dass bei der Übersetzung ins Deutsche der englische Name, also "God City"/"God Town" benutzt werden wird, denn würde man versuchen, ihn ins Deutsche umzuwandeln, würde wohl sowas wie "Stadt der Götter" herauskommen und so wird man eine Stadt wohl kaum nennen. Daher denke ich, es wärer am sinnvollsten, den Artikel unter dem Namen "God City" zu erstellen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:58, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ja, was das Ding ist weiß ich bereits. Ich habe mir nämlich ganz den Anfang der Schwertkampfszene angesehen, da da ja keine wirklichen Spoiler drin sind, weil sowieso schon viele Auschnitte davon in den Trailern gezeigt wurden. Ich nehme mal an, der Professor hat sich das aus einem Dinosaurierskelett gebastelt, das irgendwo ausgestellt wird. Nötig ist es wohl wirklich nicht, das Bild weiter zu benutzen. Ich hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen, wenn du es aus dem Artikel entfernst, aber vielleicht sollten wir den Nutzer fragen , der es eingefügt hat. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:37, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Vermutlich hast du recht, ich würde sagen, du kannst es entfernen. Was der Turm in God City für eine Bedeutung hat, weiß ich noch nicht. Anfangs habe ich ja angenommen, er könnte das Hauptquartier von Targent sein, aber jetzt halte ich das eher für unwahrscheinlich. Eigentlich weiß ich, abgesehen vom ersten Kapitel und ein paar wenigen Ausschnitten aus dem zweiten und dritten fast keine genauen Spoiler. Was ich aber zum Beispiel weiß ist, dass es irgendeine Person (oder einen Ort oder Gegenstand?) namens Laisha (oder so ähnlich) gibt, aber darüber will ich lieber nichts Genaues wissen. Außerdem sieht es aufgrund einiger Aussagen von diversen Insidern so aus, als wäre Bronev eigentlich kein so böser Mensch wie es wirkt und als wäre Emmy auf irgendeine "andere Art von Liebe" (?) in den Professor verliebt, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was davon wahr ist bzw. was das bedeuten soll. Außerdem habe ich einen Screenshot aus einem Video namens "Descole's true identity" oder "Descole's identity" gesehen, wo es so aussieht, als würde der Professor Descole, der bewusstlos ist oder im Sterben liegt (!) oder so im Arm halten, habe aber auch keine Ahnung über den Hintergrund dieser Szene. Was mich vor allem daran wundert ist, dass die Szene für den kurzen Augenblick, in dem ich sie gesehen habe, eher wie eine Computeranimation als eine Anime-Cutscene ausgesehen hat. Über Descoles Identität oder diverse andere Spoiler weiß ich jedenfalls nichts Konkretes, ich bin mir dafür aber ziemlich sicher, dass Descokle zwar nicht in Wirklichkeit Foster Sahaiman ist, aber sich als Foster verkleidet hat. Aber sag mir bitte nicht, was davon wahr ist, oder ob Descole wirklich stirbt (Ich hoffe es jedenfalls nicht). El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:56, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich muss das jetzt leider aktualisieren (was die Spoiler betrifft, die ich schon kenne). Ich war nämlich auf Descoles Diskussionsseite zu unvorsichtig und kenne jetzt seine Identität. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich schon vorher Dinge gesehen habe, die darauf schließen ließen, das war nur die Bestätigung. Wenigstens weiß ich nur seine Identität und keine anderen Informationen über seine Hintergundgeschichte. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass das nicht der größte Spoiler aus dem Spiel war. Eigentlich wollte ich auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben, dass der Screenshot, auf dem man Descole und Layton durch das Gitter vor dem Luftschiff sieht, auch zu den Konzeptszenen gehört, da ja in der endgültigen Version das Luftschiff umgedreht wurde, sodass es in die andere Richtung ausgerichtet ist. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 11:29, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Übrigens, erwähne bitte mir gegenüber in Zukunft nichts über Descoles Identität, auch wenn ich es schon weiß. Ich versuche nämlich, es zu vergessen, auch wenn das vermutlich hoffnungslos ist. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:02, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schon in Ordnung. Es bringt wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts. Sowas vergisst man schließlich nicht einfach. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 19:44, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachdem ich jetzt den neuen Trailer für's sechste Spiel gesehen habe, bin ich eigentlich sogar froh, Descoles Identität schon gewusst zu haben. Die Übersetzter waren bei dem Trailer nämlich extrem unvorsichtig und es wäre sicher viel schlimmer gewesen, das jetzt so kurz vor dem Release des Spiels durch den offiziellen Trailer zu erfahren, als es vorher schon gewusst zu haben. Wenn ich jetzt den Trailer gesehen hätte, in dem Galuben, dass die Übersetzer sowieso nicht so dämlich sind, so intensive Spoiler einzubauen, wäre ich echt verärgert gewesen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 09:35, 2. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Konzeptszenen Wie ich gerade gesehen habe, ist die Szene aus dem sechsten Spiel mit den Männern mit Maschinenpistolen auch eine Konzeptszene. Deshalb würde mich interessieren: Kommen diese Personen überhaupt im Spiel vor, oder ist lediglich dieser eine Ausschnitt nicht im eigentlichen Spiel enthalten? El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:48, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Umfrage Ja kannst du machen. Vorlage:Hauptseite/Umfrage [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 10:43, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Community-Bereich Ja klar :) [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:25, 30. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Quellenangabe Hi! Wir sollten mal in Zukunft auch in den Artikeln die Quellen angeben. Siehe z.B. Professor Layton#Einzelnachweise. Im Moment haben wir sehr wenige Quellenangaben und ich hoffe es werden mehr. Also, wenn neue Infos hinzukommen sollten, dann nicht die Quellen vergessen. Vielen Dank (!) und weiter so!!! Mit freundlichem Gruß --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 17:35, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) RE: Chat Spezial:Chat Bitteschön! --[[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:57, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC)